The New DreamWorks War: Fires of Shanghai
by penguin adventures
Summary: The War continues as The Penguin and their allies arrive in shanghai. As they battle Kai across the city from shanghai marine world to shanghai international, they discover more of his terrible plan. plus chaos ensues when the penguin accidently destroy a popular (and brand new) tourist attraction...guess which one. Oh and Po discovers the kung fu panda fanbase.
1. are you sure this isn't ireland?

August 11th 2016

"Dublin, Ireland"

10:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

Shen's ship slid into the harbor under the cover of darkness. It slipped right into an empty spot on the dock. A cargo ship named "Golden Dragon" dominated the dock dwarfing an America cargo ship that was docked next to it. "how boring," shen said utterly unimpressed by the cargo ship. "Awesome," Po said sarcastically also utterly unimpressed. "Shanghai," classified said, "are you sure he's here?" "there is an increase in supernatural energy," Kowalski said holding up his spectral energy detector, "He's here."

"Are you sure this isn't Ireland," I said. "Obviously it looks like shanghai," Classified said. "Hmm…no…looks like Dublin…chinatown," I said. "I don't think Dublin has a Chinatown sir," Kowalski said. "This is not Dublin Ireland!" classified said, "This is shanghai!" "What are you a travel expert all the sudden?" I asked as we got off the ship. "Shanghai," shen muttered, "Still as frivolous as ever….it's disgusting." Rico hacked up a box stamped with shanghai stamps. We jumped into the box and shipped ourselves to shanghai. Good thing we took the express mail I thought as we arrived. "All Shanghai famous little Dublin district…Now lets find Kai." "Was that really nessecary…" "Whoa!" I said, "How did you get here!" "Because we're in Shanghai!" Classified said. "of course we our we just shipped ourselves here!"

"That makes no sense," Shen said. "Just go with the flow," blowhole said. Classified face-palmed for some reason, "Kowalski what's the supernatural energy reading!" "Sorry I only take orders from skipper," Kowalski said. "Kowalski supernatural energy status report!" I shouted. Kowalski looked at his Spectral energy detector and said, "Mostly not good with hints of horrible." "Kai is here then," I said. "Duh!" Kai said as he landed in front of us, "of course I'm here! And Shanghai is mine…Shangkai…Kaihai…Kaitoplis…Kaitopia…Great Kai city…whatever I decide on it will be known as the place where the penguins are finally defeated! "I couldn't even defeat them in shanghai," Dave said. "What you call running off with the mermaid penguins and private a defeat?" I asked. "Yes it was a total defeat," Dave replied. "Oookay…" I said backing away from Dave.

"shanghai is not going to be renamed to Kaiville anytime soon!" Po said, "because you are about to go down!" "Kaiville? Hmm…that one wasn't so bad." Po hit Kai with his belly slam. "No fair!" Kai shouted, "who using there stomach as a weapon!" "I do," Po said, "or do I need to teach you panda style again?" "why you little!" "Let's start with level zero!" Po whacked kai in the face with a Panda shaped punching bag. Kai grabbed it out of po's hands and ripped it to shreds!" PO hit Kai with his fists of fury…and then kicked him in the… you know where. Kai shouted in pain and said, "why would you hit me there!" Kai still hopping in pain releashed his jombie army. Po jumped up and shouted, "Feet of fury!" Po then ran over the heads of the jombies and Kai. The Jombies broke on impact and Kai just clutched his head in pain. Po then delievered a round house sending Kai flying into a building.

"Nobody could withstand a impact of that force," Kowalski said. "Correction," Kai said as he got up, "No mortal could withstand a impact of that force." "Oh forgot that you're a spirit warrior," Kowalski said. I face-palmed. "I'm so sorry," Kai said, 'but I'm going to have to take your chi!" "Oh yeah?" Kowalski said, "Rico!" Rico hacked up the flame…no the lavathrower. "Take THIS!" Kowalski shouted. Rico fired and a barrage of intense fire was unleashed at Kai. Kai jumped out of the way at the last moment flipping thru the air in slow motion. He landed next to rico and twisted the end of the weapon up causing it turn redhot. "Oh…no…no…no!" Rico said as the lavathrower exploded sending us flying in all directions.

Shen just rolled his eyes and four gorilla rolled a cannon up. Shen fired the cannon which seemed to miss. "Ha! Miss me!" Kai said. "Actually," Shen said, "I wasn't aiming at you!" A highrise building collapsed and fell over…right on top of kai. "Yes!" I shouted. "Um, skipper," Kowalski said as Kai burst fourth from the ruins of the building. "great job!" Kai said, "You just caught the humans attention!" "Oh," Kowalski, Rico, Private, and I said. "Fall back!" I shouted. "Fall back where!" Po managed to get one more punch in knocking Kai across the city, "I will find you! You can't hide in this city for long!" "I have a plan!" Skipper said. "Does it involve me in a mermaid costume?" Private said. "No actually," I said, "it involves kai's fanbase." "But where are we going to find a massive crowd?" Kowalski said. I smiled. "Oh no," Kowalski said, "Not…" "Yes," I said, 'Shanghai Marine world!" "how is a bunch of fish going to help us," Shen said. "Operation flash, crash, and splash?" Private said.

"Yes first we need to draw Kai to the aquarium." Kowalski said. "I have a plan for that," Dave said. As we walked off to Shanghai Marine World Dave pulled out his megaphone. Once we had a great lead Dave said, "Hey Kai! If you want us we'll be at Shanghai Marine world!" "I wonder if Kai heard that?" Private asked. "Oh he heard it," I said as we entered the Aquarium, "he heard it all right!" Across the city Kai charged towards Shanghai Marine world, "You going to be sleeping with the fishes."

(end of chapter One)


	2. Chapter Two: No photographs please

Shanghai Marine World

11:00 P.M Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"attention vistors to Shanghai Marine world we will be closing in one hour…the final performance of the mermaid penguins tonight is in ten minutes," a announcer said, "also as a reminder do not pet the leopard seals…thank you." "Looks like the mermaid penguins are getting ready," I said. "Can we visit their kids?" Private asked. "Another time," I said. "aw," Private said making sure to wave at the mermaid penguins. They instantly recognized Private and waved back. They noticed Dave in disguise hiding by the entrance to the creeps of the deep exhibit. They instantly looked at Dave supsiously. None of the humans seemed to recognize him as Dr. Brine. Shen however was instantly recognized. "It's lord shen!" a kid said. "Yes it it," Shen said, "disgusting child." "Can I have you autograph!" "No," Shen said. "aw…" "Selfie!" a girl said. "What?" Shen said as she took a selfie with Shen.

"Don't you peasants have something better to do?" Shen said. "Sign my action figure!" someone said. Shen picked up the action figure of him, "This doesn't even look like me!" Po was also being mobbed, "Po! Sign my poster!" "Can you show me the wuxi finger," a another kid said. "no," Po said, "I don't want a mess to clean up later…but I can show you…This!" Po got into a epic pose as fan snapped pictures. "where is kai," Kowalski muttered as Shen got mobbed by his fans. "Get away from me!" Shen shouted glaring at his gorillas and boss wolf, "Don't just sit there do something!" "No I'm good," Boss wolf said. "You doing good boss!" the gorilla said. someone asked a question, "Of course I don't know a Gary Oldman!" shen shouted, "I don't know why you would think I would know him!"

And then Kai made his epic entrance. "Flash is a go," I said. "I am Kai! And you will bow before me!" "It's kai!" "the greatest kung fu panda villain ever." "No Shen is the greatest kung fu panda villain ever!" "No your both wrong it's Tai lung!" "How can any of them be the greatest villain when I defeated them!" Po said. "Is it true that you and Tigress are in love," somebody asked…Probably a fanfiction writer. "What…wait?" Po said, "me and tigress? In love?" "You idiot!" another kid said, "he belongs with Mei Mei!" "You idiots that isn't canon!" someone else shouted. "why don't you open your eyes and watch the movie again!" someone else shouted, "it's obvious." Panda managed to back away as everyone moved on to Kai.

"Kai! Sign my kai shirt!" "Sign my copy of kung fu panda 3!" "where's the flash," I muttered. "everyone with smartphones and cameras are by Po and Shen," Kowalski said. "No More Pictures!" Shen shouted still trying to get away from the crowd. "Nobody wants my autograph," Dave said. "Of course not Dr. octivus!" Blowhole said. "Look it's Dr. octivus brine!" "GET HIM!" somebody shouted. "how dare you turn penguins into monsterous freaks!" "why do you hate penguins you donate to NPR!" "Ah!" Dave shouted as he ran off a angry penguin-crazied mob right behind him. "The world penguin obsession has gone a bit too far," I said.

And the cameras finally came out. "Come on, come on...bring the flash," I said. But then suddenly a Shanghai marine world employee appeared, "Hey! No FLASH PHOTOGRAPY! Can't you read!" the crowd of people just shrugged and started to snap photos the flash blinding Kai causing him to stumble backwards. "Yes," I said. Suddenly Kai summoned in his jombies blocking everyone exit. "no photographs please," Kai said unleashed a blast of chi that sent several phones and cameras flying out of people's hands. "Hey!" "That was expensive." "Rico," I said, "bring the splash…rico? Rico? Come in rico?" Rico landed behind me, "Who gave you authorization to leave you position?" "Um Skipper," Kowalski said over the radio, "take a good look a rico, over." I turned around, "Well explain yourself…soldier…" My beck dropped open and my eyes widened in surprise and I instantly noticed Jombie Rico. "No," I said.

"What?" everyone said as the jombies surrounded them. "Newsflash people!" Kai said, "I am a spirit warrior! Now nobody leaves until I say so!" "And if we don't listen to you and try to get past?" "then I'll take your chi…" Kai said, "and you will join my mindless Jombie army!" "why would you do this?" someone else. "Well I have a reputation to keep up," Kai said, "The greatest Kung Fu panda villian of all time!" "You idiot," Shen said moving thru the crowd, "You are nothing." "This again do you want me to take your chi again!" Kai said. "In your dreams!" Shen said. "Well there is a fanfiction out there where I'm winning!" Kai said. "what kind of name is berserker88 anyway?" Shen said, "and why does he think I would sign a deal with a demon?" "Berseker88 does sound awesome," Kai said complete ignoring the question(well shen wasn't exactly asking Kai the question), "I think I might keep it!" "what?" Shen said. "I think I may drop the 88," Kai said, "Yes…yes…KAI THE BERSERKER!" "Don't you have enough nicknames Dream Destroyer," Shen said, "Maker of widows? Beast of Vengence? The Collector? The Jade Slayer? When do the nicknames stop!"

"Oh! It's Kai vs Shen!" "Kai! Kai! Kai!" "Shen! Shen! Shen!" "SILENCE!" Kai and Shen shouted in unison. Dr. Blowhole entered, "Quick you duller humans while these two are distracted. "It's Dr. Blowhole!" "Can I have you autograph?" Blowhole rolled his eyes and wrote out his autograph, "here…but just because you asked." "Do you know neil patrick harris?" somebody asked. "Unfortantly…yes," Blowhole said, "at least he gets my voice right. And properly gets across how evil I am! Though he didn't get my singing talent down…and no I'm not singing for you! Maybe some other time… Now move?" "Um can you mindjack me," another guy asked, "I don't want Kai in my nightmares." "Fine," Blowhole said, "I once mindjacked the whole world…" "What how did you open an exit?" "Oh I cut thru a wall," blowhole said, "Now move!" And as Kai and Shen contiune to shout insults at each other all the people escape thru Blowhole's hole.

Blowhole followed one man out and we could hear a distant, "MINDJACKER!" Blowhole entered, "that was the first time anyone wanted to be willingly mindjacked," he said, "never thought I would ever do that on request." "So you have a fanbase?" I said. "it's nice to have a fanbase that loves to hate you," Blowhole said, "aside from certain shippers…and the koris shippers just had to rub it in!" "I like Keva better," eva said. "For the last time," Kowalski said, "it's over. I'm with Doris now." "Story of my life," Eva muttered as she stormed off. "Eva do not leave you position," Classified shouted. "Are we done with the pleasentries?" Shen shouted. "Oh shut up," Kai said, "you will lose and I will take your chi!" "being cocky are we?" Shen said. "Attention all visitors," the announcer said, "due to techical difficulties the Mermaid Penguin show is canceled due to some issues with a unplanned and unannounced and therefore unauthorized dreamworks meet and greet. Also the aqurium is now closed…we aplogize for any inconvience and hope you return to Shanghai Marine World real soon."

(end of chapter two)


	3. Chapter three: Your chi is mine!

Mermaid Penguin Show area

Midnight

(Classified's POV)

"Kai is in position," I said. "The Penguins are in the way," Short fuse said, "we might hit one of our allies!" "Give me that!" I said snatching the massive gun from Short fuse, "plus your in a personal hovertank…move to a better position!" Short Fuse hovered off while I cocked my gun. "I should have taken you chi a long time ago!" Kai said. "The take it you lumbering oaf!" Shen shouted. Kai charged straight at Shen yelling in rage. Kai slammed into the concrete wall. Skipper proceeded to mock him, "What's the matter Kai? Can't hit a moving target!" Kai charged but then stopped suddenly. Skipper was standing on Shen's cannon which was pointed towards the tank behind him. "You wouldn't dare," Kai said knocking Skipper across the room. "No," Shen said igniting the fuse, "but I dare!"

Cannon was fired the cannonball exploding out of the barrel. The acrylic shattered on impact and a torrent of water knocked Kai off his feet. The fish that was in the tank were flopping around their gills flapping open and closed uselessly as they started to suffocate. "Classifed look out!" Skipper shouted. Jombie rico came out of nowhere and tackled me to the ground. (what? Jade is heavy). I pulled out corporal's big gun from my ulilty belt and extended it to it's full size. With one blast I destroyed Jombie Rico's jade body. The orb that was Rico's chi hovered for moment before flying back to Kai.

Quickly hacking into the Aqurium's CCTV and found Kai trapped in the rib cage of the whale skeleton. "Let's move!" I said as Short and eva followed me to the exhibit hall the penguins trapped him in. "Kai! The Dream Destroyer," I said, "You are under arrest!" "Me? Under arrest?" Kai said, "You can't arrest me!" With that Kai absorbed the whale skeleton. "Wait…how can something that's dead have chi?" skipper said. "Hmm…wasn't expecting that actually…" Kai said releashing a Jombie Whale skeleton. "come on you got to admit that's awesome!" Po said. "Tactical Retreat!" Skipper shouted. "Fall back! Fall back!" I shouted. "We have nowhere to fall back to," blowhole said. "What about Dave?" Private said, "he's still being chased by that angry mob!" "how hard is it to lose a mob in a city this large?" Skipper replied.

"But come on! I want to fight that thing!" Po said. "Stop playing around panda," Shen said, "you will get defeated if you fight that…thing." "Fall back!" I shouted as we continued to back out of the room. "YOU HAVE NOWHERE TO RUN!" Kai said cut off out path by creating a impassable wall by moving his chainblade across the ground in front of us. Jombies surrounded the perimeter blocking our escape. "I told you so," blowhole said. "Sir," boss wolf said, "now what?" "Where are those gorillas," Shen said. "Right here!" Kai shouted and both of the gorillas shen brought with him landed in front of shen as jombies. "You should have ran when you had the chance," Kai said, "but no you just had to be heros…didn't you." "Kowalski options!" Skipper shouted. "what tactical retreat…we all know that's just as another way to say running away!" Kai said.

"Only we're not running away," Kowalski said, "we're sensibly regrouping! Plus one of our allies is being chased by a angry mob and we need to find him…before the mob tears him apart." "explain," Skipper said. Kowalski pulled out the space-time teleport, "Asta la vista!" Kowalski said in the red squirrel voice. "How did you…" "It's all in the throat…" Kowalski said. "Asta la vista?" Kai said. "Dos sylvania," Kowalski said. "what?" "Or to put I another way…Bye!" with that Kowalski activated the teleport and the aquarium and Kai disappeared in a flash.

(end of chapter three)


	4. Chapter Four: Opps

Disneyland Shanghai resort

1:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

we landed in front a massive red castle. "Where are we Kowalski!" I said. "according to my calucations…some kind of medeval castle…" Kai landed in front of us, "You think you could escape me for long?" He said. "Kai," Po said. "Well…we hoped," I said, "and it's about to go down here in…where are we?" "I have a theory but I'm not sure," Kowalski said, "and I feel strangely happy for some reason." "Yes I feel that too," I said. "Happiness must be taken," Shen said, "and I will take…why do I feel happy?"

"Happy, Happy, happy, happy…" Kowalski said. "don't start that song or all get that stuck in my head," I said, "and I just got I like to move it out of my head!" "Me and my JJ…" "NOW I'M GOING TO GET THAT STUCK IN MY HEAD!" "Yes," Kai said, "I do feel happy…probably because I'm about to take all your chi!" "Oh…I don't feel that happy anymore," Private said. "Yes this is an emergency," I said. "Oh no," Private said. "good luck with that Skipper," Kai said, "because we all know Private is too kind-hearted to use you secret weapon…" Private seemed to remember something, "I'm the secret weapon…" "Yes Private! Yes you are!" I said. Private then Hypercuted Kai but it had no effect. "I am a spirit warrior I am immune to the affects of…why I'm I smiling?" Kai said before passing out.

"Now before we continued here," I said, "Where on earth are we!" "Hmm…" blowhole said, "where have I seen that castle before?" "I know where we are!" Kowalski said. "Save it Kowalski," I said, "this is clearly Kai's secret base with some kind of energyfield to make us happy and give us a false sense of security." "Actually according to this park map we're…" "ACCORDING TO MY GUT…this is Kai's fortress disguised as a theme park." "You let your paranoid getting to you again," Kowalski said. "This is clearly a theme park," Classified said. "No he want you to think this is a themepark!" I said. "Actually this isn't Kai's fortress," Dave said, "it's a disneypark…and the patrons are coming in a couple hours…" "He even managed to fool the public…" I said, "this could be a clearly disgused farm where Kai can collect as much chi as he wants!"

"Skipper what are you doing?" Classified said. "ordering an airstrike!" "This is a public theme park!" Classified said, "the IPSA can't possible buy your paranoid story!" I picked up my spy watch to show classified that director rockgut was on the line. "of course," classified said, "he would." "This chi farm threatening the entire population!" Rockgut said, "I will not let Kai use the image of Disneyland to do evil." "This is Disneyland Shanghai!" classified said, "check your maps!" "Are you calling me insane?" rockgut said, "at least I don't hide my actual name…Agent Classified." "My real name is not important…what is important is your making a mistake…" "My gut tells me that your wrong…prepare to be picked up." "But Kai still in the park!" Classified said. "Why would it be it is his fortress." "Actually this does look strikingly like the brochue," Private said. "Brochue? He got to you to!"

The Megacarrier appeared overhead. "Beam them up!" "teleportation beams that impossible…" Kowalski said until he noticed that we were now inside the megacarrier which was now moving away from "Disneyland Shanghai" "Airstrike in three…two…one…" A thousands jet and helicopters filled the air and fired all their weapons at once. Kai's fortress exploded hopefully taken Kai with it. "Beam them down," Rockgut said and we appeared at the front gate of Kai's fortress. Suddenly Kai appeared, "You destroyed Disneyland Shanghai and it would have made a great compound especially with that epic looking castle!" "wait a minute would have?" I said. "Yeah I was going to turn it into my fortress so I could attract the hapless tourists that happen to have the most chi…" "What it's not your fortress disguised as a theme park?" I said. "I would I disguise a fortress as a theme park…when I could turn a theme park into a fortress. Besides why would I go thru all the trouble of building my own theme park as a trap, when there is already a working theme park where I could set up a trap.

"so it actually is Disneyland shanghai?" I said. "I was trying to tell you!" Kowalski said, "Now you just destroyed china's version of the happiest place on earth!" "Oops," I said. "Yeah oops!" Kowalski said, "You let your paranoid take over you judgement again!" "How did you not know that this is Disneyland shanghai, cupcake?" Rockgut said as he walked up to us. "Wait a minute…" Classified said, "You acted as paranoid as him…you probably think Kai is a Red Squirrel agent!" I facepalmed, "rule number one of having a conversation with buck rockgut…Don't say Red Squirrel in his presence!" "Squirrel! Squirrel! Squirrel…I'm coming for you squirrel!" with that Rockgut ran off into the bushes. "but isn't the red squirrel behind bars?" Private asked. "Oh right…" Rockgut said, "he is. Goodbye…" With that Rockgut teleport back to the megacarrier which quickly left.

"Now where were we…Oh yeah!" I said, "taking out Kai!" "Kai on behalf of the north wind you are under arrest!" Classified said. We all gasped at the empty spot where Kai was just standing. Three jombies where standing in his place and Kai spoke thru them, "Did you really think I stick around…Met me at shanghai International or this city is…FINISHED!" the jombie then deformed and the chi orbs flew off. "Kowalski we need to get to that airport!" I said only to find him gone, "Kowalski?" A city bus rolled up, "Get on the bus," Kowalski said. we climbed up into the bus and Kowalski closed the door behind us. "Shanghai International Airport!" I shouted. Kowalski put the bus in gear and we speed towards the airport.

(end of chapter four)


	5. Chapter five: The Airport

Shanghai International airport

2:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

we had arrived at Shanghai International Airport unfortantly Kai had bet us there. A trail of wanton destruction showed the way to Kai. Planes and airport vehicles were shattered around the runways and taxiways in various states of damage. "Damaged planes," Skipper said, "never a good sign….Now where is he!" "We could try that hanger over there!" Private said. "what makes you think He'll be in there?" Skipper said. "There's a massive Kai is Here sign," Private said. "It's a trick," Shen said, "if we go in there Kai could take us all out from behind."

"Yes that's a bit too obvious," Skipper said. "My moneys on that building over their with all the jombies," I said. "Wait," Eva said, "I'm picking up a trace." "what?" I said. "We tagged him when his back was turned," Classified said, "He is definitely in this hanger." I pulled out the spectral energy detector, "Spectral energy is low," I replied, "Almost as low as when the indomius…" A massive familiar roar rocked the airport. The hanger collapsed as the indomius broke thru. "Oh…The Indomius Rex," I said. "What is kind of dinosaur is that," Classified said.

"Oh that's not a dinosaur," I said. "it's a terrible hybrid beast," skipper said. "I detecting T-rex DNA," Eva said. "Does that look like a T-rex to you?" Classified said. "No it's way to big," Short fuse said. "Actually," Skipper said, "It's T-rex, Raptor, Black Mamba, cuttlefish, tree frog, therizinosaurus, Spinosaurus, Giganotosarus, Carnotarus, Mosasaur, and…Kowalski what was that last part?" "What last part," I said. "the one you refused to tell me!" "I don't knew what your talking about," I said, "all it said was And…end of report." "I find that hard to believe." "I have that report right here," Classified said reading off his tablet, "Oh wait that the Stegoceratops file…" "The What?" Skipper said. "let's just dropped this for now," I said, "we do have do actually deal with the indomius rex." "what is she going to eat us," Classified said

"No don't worry she usually hunts for sport anyway," I said. "Well so do I," Shen said, "have a problem with that?" "wait…" Private said, "why is it just standing there?" And then it started to flicker, "Kowalski analysis?" "It appears to be glitching," I said, "and is also slightly seethru…hologram seethru…IT'S A TRICK!" "but I don't see no hologram projector," Private said. "Found it!" Rico said pointing at the projector. "It appears to be on a extension cord…" Rico pulled it and the hologram of the indomius flickered out of existence as did the hanger behind it. "Wait the hanger was a hologram too?" classified said. "What socercy is this!" Shen shouted. "Not socercy…trickery…" Kowalski replied. Standing in the middle of the pavement in the center of the Holo-hanger was Kai.

"Kai!" Skipper said. "Pay no attention to the yak behind the curtain…" Kai said. Kai grabbed a curtain and slid it over. "You know we can still see you right?" I said. "OH right…Let's get this battle over with!" "Oh it's over," Classified as the entire North Wind decended on the airport. Shen releashed a peacock cry and his army rushing into the airport. "It's finished Kai," classified said, "Now surrender…no bloodshed…no jombies…" Kai lifted up his chainblades and got guns of all sizes, crossbows, and shen's cannons aimed at him. "Lower you weapons!" someone shouted. Shen walked up to the shocked kai and said, "Who's the supreme warlord of china now?" "Not you," Po said. "Quiet panda!" Shen shouted. Kai let his chainblades drop to the ground and raised his arms in surrender.

"Prep a plane for one supernatural Spirit warrior," classified said speaking into a radio, "and ready the SVCS!" "the SVCS?" Skipper asked. "Supernatural Villian Containment system!" Classified replied. "Awesome!" PO said. "Prep guest accomandations as well," Classified said, "do not sever the alliance until I say so." "Are you sure or SVCS can hold him?" Skipper asked. "I don't know," Classified said, "we didn't actually have a supernatural being to test it on. Plus nobody actually wanted be the host of Kuchinkukan nor did we want to risk The Destroyer of worlds…" "Destroying worlds?" I said. "yeah that's the one," Classified said. "I bet on my insanity that he'll escape," Shen said. "Ah," Skipper said, "So you admit your insane?" "isn't it obvious?" Shen asked. "you act as if that's a bad thing?" blowhole said clearly offended. "Says the evil genius," Skipper said. "I see your point," Blowhole said.

A tiltrotor landed nearby with NORTH WIND CHINA on the side of the aircraft. "North wind China?" I said. "Oh no…Not the local branch," Classified said as a gray cargo plane landed on the nearby runway. North Wind villain containment unit was printed on the fuselage of the aircraft. "Get Kai in the plane," classified said gesturing to the cargo plane. A bunch of polar bears rudely grabbed Kai and escorted him to the Prison plane as the ramp leading to the cargo hold decended. Four armed guard waiting inside the hold ready to receive the prisoner. A cargo helicopter landed nearby. "There's our ride," Classified said as the other agents and Shen's army begain to disperse. "wait where are you going," I said as Shen left. "I'm not leaving my ship in a busy harbor," Shen said. "Plus the fleet is awaiting my return." With that he left with the crew of his flagship. "do not follow us!" Classified said. "It's okay I already know where your new base is," Shen said, "I'll be over in the area in case everything goes south…because trust me Kai's going to escape…I'll be waiting…" "I have a bad feeling about this," I said as we entered the helicopter. "Kai not getting out of the containment system," Classified said, "I assure you…I'll even let you watch us put him in there…" "IF he does break out," Skipper said, "I will say I told you so!" "I wouldn't count on it," Classified replied.

TO BE CONTINUED IN…

The New DreamWorks War: Attack on North Wind


End file.
